Into the Night
by Scabior's-Horcrux
Summary: It's been over a year since the war was won by Voldemort, and Scabior has been sent to Barcelona, Spain to where it is believed that Hermione Granger is hiding. See what happens and how she takes Scabior for a big surprise. RATED M for a reason! SMUTSMUT.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or locations in this. All rights belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. etc. Nor do I own the lyrics of the song that has been written in this fic. The lyrics belong to the song, "Into the Night" by Santana and Chad Kroeger.  
><strong>

**Please read and review! It's much appreciated.**

* * *

><p><em>So this is the place.<em> Scabior thought to himself as he stared upon a raggedy looking bar. He was in one of the ghetto districts of Barcelona, Spain - quite a bit of ways from England. The building was two story and was painted a grayish color that was much faded from the many years that it had been standing.

All of the buildings and huts that surrounded it were either abandoned or the current occupants didn't wish to be out this late at night and were already in bed, besides the motel that stood across the street with a bright sign showing it's vacancy.

This area practically reeked of muggles. The very thought made Scabior shudder in disgust.

From where he was, he could hear the sound of a band playing music while people chatted away inside of the bar.

This wasn't the usual kind of place where he would go to get a drink. Usually he would like to have himself a bottle or two of fire whiskey in a pub that was next to empty unless he felt like being around any of his fellow snatchers. But he wasn't here for personal reasons, he was here for business.

It had been well over a year since the Dark Lord had killed Harry Potter and won the war. Thus making Scabior and the rest of the snatchers stay very well in business. The moment that everyone had witness their "savior" fall, almost all of them had begun to apparate away and the ones who stayed to continue to fight died. The Dark Lord was not taking any prisoners that night.

There were many wanted witches, wizards, and mud-bloods out there. The newly established Ministry of Magic didn't care if you brought in a wanted person alive or dead, they were worth more though alive. The Ministry did care greatly for any wanted person that was in or involved with the Order of Phoenix, as well as Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

The youngest Weasley boy was captured about a month ago, and not a day later was he sentenced to the Dementor's kiss.

Hermione Granger though, was still out there. The brains behind Harry Potter, whether or not she was a mud-blood, she was very valuable.

Which was the very reason why he was all the way in Barcelona, Spain. An unknown source had contacted the Ministry and relayed information that there was a good chance she was here in the ghetto districts, hiding away.

They knew that they couldn't send an entire group of snatchers in an area that wasn't used to so many unfamiliar people, it was much better for Scabior to be sent alone. He was fine with that of course, with how valuable she was, he was very glad he wouldn't have to split the reward.

Scabior pulled out a piece of parchment out of his pocket and looked it over, it was a wanted poster with Hermione Granger's face on it. She looked a little plain to him. Then again, the Ministry never did get the best of anyone's face.

Folding up the parchment and placing it back into his pocket, as he stared once more at the bar. Over the double doors was a terribly stained sign that, what he assumed, used to be white and in blue paint it read, "La Estrella Azul".

Rolling his shoulders for a second, he took of the red piece of cloth that was tied around his left forearm and tucked it away in his inner jacket pocket. If this girl was truly the smartest witch of her age, all it would take was for her to see the trade signature of a snatchers uniform and she would run.

Not that he wouldn't mind chasing after her of course.

Glancing around the empty street once more, he swaggered into the bar.

As he walked in, he took in the whole inside of the bar immediately on instinct. It wasn't particularly large, but it was big enough to have a decent sized bar with stools surrounding it's edge, about a dozen of tables and a few chairs accompanying them across the room, and a cleared area that must've been the dance floor. Not too far from the dance floor was a band playing a steady melody for everyone to enjoy, a few couple danced together to the song that was currently playing. The man who must've been the lead singer, was currently taking a break by drinking from a bottle of tequila off of the small stage.

The whole entire bar seemed to have a bluish glow to it as most of the lights were covered by different shades of blue as there was a slight haze of smoke from the people that were smoking tobacco and Merlin knows what else.

It wasn't crowded enough where it would be considered busy, it wasn't exactly empty either. Scabior pretty much guessed that this was a bar with just regulars, since he doubted tourists would want to venture into this poor area.

Upon his entering he noticed that a few people who sat the closest to the double doors glanced at him for merely a minute, taking in his appearance which was unusual to them, before going back to their own business. Most of the people in the bar seemed to be up around in Scabior's age group, since he could hardly spot any others that looked to be around the mud-bloods age.

"Hola handsome!" A sing-song voice came from behind the bar, the voice caused his head to snap directly in the direction it came from to see a girl smiling over at him as she stepped out from behind the bar. She had long brown bushy hair that hung loosely around her shoulders, and she was wearing a red dress that hugged her curves from her chest to her waist, then it flowed gracefully down to her knees, as she wore a simple pair of black flats.

Scabior had to resist the urge to let his jaw drop at the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes upon as she walked up to him.

"I haven't seen you around here before." She smiled up at him as she grabbed onto his sleeve and guided him to a table and gestured for him to sit, which he did. "Can I get you anything to drink?" The girl asked him.

He didn't really hear her words though as he couldn't keep his eyes off of the lovely cleavage he could see sticking out of the red dress. Just as his imagination was about to run wild, a pair of fingers were snapping in front of his face.

"I'm up here." She raised a brow at him, trying to hide back a smile. Scabior knew that he must've been a little too obvious with his staring.

Scabior cleared his throat and looked at her with a straight face. "Some whiskey sweetheart."

"Any brand in particular?"

"Surprise me." He winked up at her.

She couldn't hold back her smile anymore as she turned and made her way back up to the bar. It wasn't long until she had returned with a glass and a bottle of whiskey. Scabior nodded in thanks but before he could say anything else to her, she had already walked away from him. Once again, he couldn't help but keep his eyes locked on her perfectly round ass as it got further away from him.

Scabior was completely dumbfounded. The plain looking girl from the wanted posters was this beautiful one? It was impossible. But he knew that it was her, and he also knew that the Ministry needed to improve their work when it came down to posting up the wanted.

After pouring some whiskey into the glass, he downed it all in one go before he practically slammed the glass back onto the table and smacked his lips from the burning sensation that was in his throat at the moment.

Drinking didn't keep him from staring at the girl intently though. He continued to watch her as she smiled and laughed with people around the bar, serving drinks and occasionally taking a small sip for herself whenever someone wanted to make a toast with her for whatever they were celebrating. Scabior couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy as he was wondering why she wasn't being as kind to him.

A low and wheezy chuckle came from behind him, followed by a voice. "You might as well throw in the towel before you begin to try tonto."

Scabior raised an eyebrow in amusement as he turned himself around in his chair and looked to see an elderly man staring at him with humor as he smoked out of a tobacco pipe. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and dirty boat shoes, with a burgundy shirt. His thinning white hair was very noticeable on his darkened skin, most likely from years of working in the sun.

"Don't look at me as if you have no idea what I'm talking about." The old man chuckled. "It is as clear as a candle in a dark room that you have your eyes on senora Hermione."

"It is pointless." The man continued with a wave of his hand. "Not within the whole time has she been here has a man been able to win her heart. There is not a soul alive that is man enough for her - she is a flame that most men cannot touch without being burned."

"Think what you want you old codger," Scabior smirked. "but I came here just to see her and I have no doubt in any of my skills that I've acquired over the years that I will be leaving here with her."

The old man, who was oblivious to the meaning behind Scabior's words just simply shrugged as he turned back to his own drink as he spoke in a low murmur. "Good luck to you then tonto."

Scabior heard him, but didn't pay attention to it as he turned away from him and narrowed his eyes on the brown haired beauty across the room from him. Hermione Granger was indeed going to be leaving with him tonight, whether it was willingly or not. As fun as the idea of the girl struggling and fighting against him, he much preferred to have her leave with him without a fight. It made things a lot easier for him, and he also preferred not to physically harm her in the process of "escorting" her to the Ministry.

Such a waste that a beautiful girl such as herself had to be a mud-blood, especially a mud-blood who was the best friend of the former undesirable number one.

Once again, Scabior's attention was directed away from the girl and this time up at the stage. It appeared to be that the singer was finally finished with his break and was asking if anyone had any requests. Many shouts rang from around the bar, it was hard to tell what anyone was really saying.

After another moment of drunken shouts, the man that stood at the microphone had chosen the song that had been requested.

"I love this song!" Scabior heard the angelic voice call out just after the singer made his announcement of the song that was about to play., he didn't have to turn to see that it was the mud-blood who had exclaimed the words of excitement.

At that, the band began to play just as she and some others made their way onto the dance floor with smiles and laughs going around.

Everyone on the floor seemed to have had their own individual partner to dance with besides Hermione, she was the only one there who was moving to the music all by herself, and looked content with that.

Scabior's eyes were glued to her form as he watched her swirl her hips around and moved her feet along with the music, eyes closed, off in her own little world. No wonder not many men would try to join her in dance, she looked so breathtakingly beautiful that any lesser man would feel to intimidated to ask such a beautiful angel for a dance. She was the one thing that everyone desired, but didn't dare touch.

Well, everyone besides Scabior.

Just as he swallowed down another shot of whiskey, he walked out onto the dance floor himself at the very moment that the lead singer finally began to sing:

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell._

_It was love from above that could save me from hell. _

_She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see, _

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me._

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance,_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands._

_And we sang, _

Right when Hermione had closed her eyes, preparing her next movement to the upcoming chorus, Scabior grabbed her hand and twirling her around to face him, she was still for a half a second before giving him a genuine smile and moved with him to the music.

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay!_

_And the voices bang like the angels sing._

_We're singing…_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh ay!_

_And we danced into the night._

_Ay, oh, ay, oh,_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh,_

_And we danced into the night! _

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,_

_You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces._

_We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,_

_The room left them moving in between you and I._

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,_

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night._

_And we sang…_

Scabior smirked as the brown haired girl turned her back against him and continued to move her hips against his in the same rhythm as him. She was either a very terrific dancer, or she was playing with him. Either was he was very well pleased.

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay!_

_And the voices bang like the angels sing._

_We're singing…_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh ay!_

_And we danced into the night._

_Ay, oh, ay, oh,_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh,_

_And we danced into the night! _

_Ay, oh, ay, oh,_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh,_

_And we danced into the night!_

The guitar begun to play it's solo. Scabior entangled his fingers through Hermione's and was smiling and laughing along with her as they continued to dance in perfect step with each other, hardly ever taking their eyes off each other. To them it appeared to be that all of the other dancing couples around them didn't exist, that no one else in the bar didn't. It was as if they had danced their way into their own little world.

Scabior's bright blue eyes swam in her chocolaty brown ones, they were so beautiful. This girl before him, was truly something else that he had never experienced before. She was truly one of a kind.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell._

_It was love from above that could save me from hell. _

_She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see, _

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me._

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance,_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands._

_And we sang, _

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay!_

_And the voices bang like the angels sing._

_We're singing…_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh ay!_

_And we danced into the night!_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh,_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh,_

_And we danced into the night! _

_Ay, oh, ay, oh,_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh,_

_And we danced into the night!_

_(And the voices bang like the angels sing.)_

They kept up their pace with each other, hands sliding up and down each others bodies, eyes never leaving the other, their bodies moving in sync, and their moving feet never having the mistake of stepping accidentally on the other's.

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay,_

_(Ay, oh, ay, oh),_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_

_,(Ay, oh, ay, oh),_

_Singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay,_

_(Ay, oh, ay, oh),_

_And we danced on into the night!_

As the singers voice echoed throughout the bar, Scabior bent his head downward so that his forehead was pressing against hers, as they both were trying to catch their breaths as they could hear applause from the people who had watched the dance between them and the others who had also danced. Neither of them paid attention to the other occupants in the bar, they just stared intently into each other's eyes, only their chests rising and falling heavily from the incredible dance they did together.

* * *

><p>There was nothing gentle about it when Scabior slammed Hermione's body up against a random door in the hallway of the vacant motel across the street from La Estrella Azul. Their hands were all over each others bodies as Scabior was dominating her mouth with his tongue.<p>

The skirt of her red dress was hiked up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist comfortably tight.

It was hard to really say how they had gotten there.

One moment they were having a couple of drinks together after the dance they shared; casually talking - or in Scabior's case, flirting. Then the next they were snogging each other all the way to the motel, requesting a room, and struggling not to take their clothes off right on the staircase.

Scabior had to finally take his mouth off of hers to glance around to see what room was their's, and looking at the door that he currently had her up against, wasn't it.

Placing both of his hands on the two cheeks of her ass and giving it a tight squeeze, he held her up as he moved a few door down that led to the number that matched the key's. Without another second to spare he pulled the single key with a tag attached to it out of his jacket pocket and slid it into the door knob, unlocking it, before practically slamming it open in anticipation.

Almost losing his footing, Scabior stumbled into the room and kicked the door shut as he continued to hold up Hermione who was kissing and sucking at his neck.

Once he got to the bed he unhooked her legs from around him and then simply dropped her onto the double-wide bed that creaked from the sudden weight that was added suddenly. He stared down at her body and his pants couldn't possibly have gotten any tighter than they already were. Hermione was staring up at him, her face was flushed and her eyes stared back up him filled with lust. Her dress was slightly hiked up her long slim legs.

"Mmm, sexy." Scabior mused as he stripped himself from his jacket, kicked off his boots, and ridded himself from the rest of his clothes until he was standing before her in just a pair of briefs.

Not breaking eye contact with her, he crouched down and removed the pair of flats from her feet. Then he grabbed her by her left ankle and began to kiss up her leg slowly, poking out his tongue every now and then; causing Hermione to squirm slightly. The further he got up her leg the higher he pushed up her dress until the skirt was residing over her stomach and his lips were hovering right over her panties.

Hooking his finger underneath the white laced panties, he moved it to the side so that he was a mere inch away from her pussy, and he could feel the heat emanating from it. He looked from it and up at her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

He stuck his tongue out and flicked it across her nub sharply, causing her to let out a soft gasp. Scabior did it a couple more times, making sure to pause for a few seconds every time, earning an impatient moan from Hermione. "Quit teasing me." She whined.

Chuckling, Scabior slid his tongue back out and began to lick her pussy from top to bottom over and over, occasionally dipping it inside of her and flicking the tip of it on her clit which caused her to quiver from head to toe - not bothering to suppress any moans.

She was bucking her hips continuously against his face that he figured that her panties finally needed to go, and torn it off, flinging it to somewhere unknown behind him. He then placed one hand firmly on her lower abdomen, to keep her hips from bucking, while his other hand moved to her entrance and placed two fingers there. Scabior couldn't help but grin against her clit as he heard a very pleasing reaction from Hermione as his fingers were pumping in and out of her as he continued his menstruations with his tongue.

He kept up with pleasuring her until he could tell that she was about to come, but right when she was ready to hit her peak, he moved his mouth and hand away from her and sat up on the bed on his knees and grinned down at her.

Hermione's chest was rising and falling heavily as she was glaring up at him heatedly, not happy that he kept her from her release.

Just when Scabior was leaning down to begin to remove her dress, he was caught off guard and the next thing he knew, he was on his back and she was on top of him, straddling him.

Scabior raised a questioning eyebrow up at her.

She didn't respond to him and he was glad that she didn't because she was already removing her dress from her body by slowly sliding it off. The further it rose he could see her bare flat stomach, then her bra covered breasts, then it was finally off and was tossed to the floor besides the bed.

Biting her lip, Hermione stared at him lustfully and placed her hands behind her back as she took her time removing the white lacey bra that matched the panties that were laying somewhere torn on the motel room floor. Scabior's eyes were glued squarely on her chest as the bra was removed and her breasts bounced freely from it's hold of the garment.

He leaned up so his hands could grab a hold of those two beautiful mounds but was stopped with a hand on his chest and was pushed roughly back down onto the bed.

"Playing rough are we now sweetheart?" He smirked and he was answered by a sly smile as she slid down and up his body, kissing circles around his chest. Soon traveling her lips up to his collarbone, up his neck, across his jaw line, until her lips met with his in a slow kiss.

Her tongue darted out of her mouth at the same time as his and their tongues continued their dance for dominance.

Scabior was too caught up in the kiss to realize that her hand was snaking it's way to the hem of his briefs, and sliding them down enough to free his _very _hard member from it's hold. Scabior couldn't help himself when he let out a muffled groan as she began to move her hand up and down in a steady rhythm.

He closed his eyes, letting his mind go wild as she was stroking him and sucking at his neck.

Before he could comprehend what was going on in the few seconds she had stopped stroking him, he felt her lips at his tip and then he felt his entire cock be swallowed up by her wet and warm mouth.

This time Scabior let out a throaty moan. His hand flew to her head and entangled his fingers in her hair as she slid her mouth up and down his dick, her tongue swirling around it in each stroke in a way he couldn't even explain.

It felt so damn _good. _

Right when he felt the urge that he was ready to cum in her mouth, he no longer felt the warm and wet sensation of her mouth. His eyes snapped open and he too let out a disappointed groan similar to hers from before. Scabior raised his head and looked down at her to see that she had her own smirk, a lot similar to his.

Revenge was certainly a bitch.

"Tease." Scabior hissed.

Hermione giggled as she sat back up, obviously pleased at the familiar reaction that she had recently.

Not wanting to play this game any further though, Scabior's hands went straight to her hips and jerked her into place, earning a small squeak from her. Not wasting any time, she understood his intentions and in a second his dick was once again surrounded by the warm and wet sensation. Except this time it wasn't her mouth.

Both of them let out a moan simultaneously.

Scabior's hands gripped at her hips tighter as she soon began to rock herself back and forth on his dick in a steady pace, apparently she wasn't use to his size. The thought made him want to chuckle, but the urge was replaced with a throaty groan instead. Her pussy was so tight and wet around him, it was almost unbearable.

After a few moments, Hermione must've gotten accustomed to his size and started to quicken her pace until she progressed to practically bouncing herself up and down on his cock hard.

It was a good thing that they didn't have any neighbors or there would certainly be noise complaints between the noise the bed as it creaked under their weight and loud banging it made against the wall, and both of their moans of obscenities that neither had bothered to stay quiet about.

Scabior's hands left her body and both of his arms laid stretched out across the bed as he allowed Hermione to keep riding his cock, his eyes following her breasts that were bouncing up and down along with her. He wanted to squeeze them with his own hands. No, he _needed_ too.

His hands went back to her hips but instead of moving her along, he gripped them hard to get her to stop. She looked at him questioningly with a slight hint of sadness. Was she actually thinking that she wasn't pleasing him well enough?

Scabior chuckled. "You're amazing sweetheart." He reassured as he sat up, sliding himself from underneath her and pressed his back against the wall. He gave her a seductive look, gesturing with his index finger for her to come to him.

Not hesitating with his request, Hermione climbed back on top of his lap and sheathed his cock back into her pussy and began to ride him a fast and steady pace once more.

This time Scabior was much more pleased with his view. Her breasts were practically bouncing up and down right by his face and he also had an incredible view of himself sliding in out of her pussy if he looked down slightly. Just by watching it made him want to come, but he couldn't right now. He wanted this to continue for a little while longer. He'll be damned if he got off before she did.

Taking his eyes away from her pussy riding him, he honed in his gaze directly onto her bouncing tits that were right in front of him. No longer wanting to just look at the amazing mounds of flesh, he grabbed one and gave it a tight squeeze with one hand while his mouth flew to the other, sucking on it and nibbling on the tit every now and then.

Hermione's moaning went up a notch, but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted to hear more.

His free hand slid to where her pussy was and started to play with her clit by rubbing it, flicking it, and playing with it between his thumb and index finger. This caused Hermione to begin to shake in pleasure and pumped up her pace even harder as her moans got louder, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Come for me beautiful." Scabior whispered seductively into her ear, earning another shudder and moan from her.

The hand that was on her breasts grabbed her ass tightly after he gave it a hard smack. He could feel his climax on the horizon and he knew hers was too. Scabior's fingers quickened their rubbing against her clit until he finally got what he was waiting for.

Hermione let out scream of pleasure as her whole entire frame shuddered in pleasure, both of his hands squeezed her ass, urging her to keep rocking herself against him as he finally felt his own orgasm and his cum shot right up inside of her.

The both of them moaned and whispered all different sorts of obscenities to each other as they rode out the waves of pleasure together until the earth shattering experience finally ended and everything was quiet besides their heavy breathing.

Scabior wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her up against him, their sweaty bodies practically sticking to each other as he slowly slid down onto the bed so that his back was on the mattress with her on top of him.

A minute later his eyes trailed to her face to see that she was already sound asleep with a small smile on her lips, clearly exhausted. Scabior smirked before he felt his own exhaustion sneak up on him and he soon fell into a deep sleep as well.

* * *

><p>The next thing Scabior knew, he was awaking to a bright light shining on his face and he sluggishly opened his eyes to see sunlight poking through the shades of the only window in the motel room. He was laying on his stomach and he didn't need to turn his head to know that he wasn't alone, judging from the feeling of something soft from underneath his arm that must've stretched itself out across the girl sometime in their sleep.<p>

His smirk formed back on his face as he remembered the night before. The drinks, the dancing, and the most incredible sex he had ever had in his life.

Hermione Granger, was damn good in the sack. It was such a waste that she was a mud-blood. Actually, it was more of a pity that she was the best friend of Harry Potter. If she wasn't, then he could probably persuaded the Ministry to allow him to buy her so she could be a proper "bed warmer" for him. That was out of the question as she was the brains behind most of Harry Potter's success.

Scabior's eyes traveled down to the floor beside him and saw his wand sticking out slightly out of his jacked pocket.

Perhaps he could have one more round with her before taking her in.

But when he turned his head to what he was expecting to find a sleeping brown haired girl, he saw a fluffed up white pillow that his one arm was currently stretched over.

Scabior sat up straight and looked around the room. There was absolutely no sign that she was in there. Her clothes were gone. He never heard her leave. There wasn't a single sign that showed that she was ever even there besides a small piece of parchment that laid where she was sleeping at. He looked at it curiously for a moment before picking it up to scan it. The note read:

_You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?_

_Adios, Snatcher! _

Right below her signature, he could see the lip shaped mark where she had obviously kissed it. He knew she hadn't worn any make-up, but she must've charmed it so the outline of her lips would've been visible. He knew right then that Hermione was no longer in Barcelona.

Scabior let out a bark of laughter.

He, a snatcher, was fooled and outsmarted for the first time in his career. By a very cunning, and beautiful woman at that.

Getting out of the bed, he dressed himself and looked at the note one more time before placing it inside of his inner leather jacket pocket with a determined look on his face.

He was going to join her in this little game of hide-and-seek. He would hunt her to the ends of the Earth, find her, have a fun filled night such as the previous night, and continue once more the next day. It was a routine that Scabior didn't mind getting into.

With that, Scabior twisted on the spot he stood, disappearing from site.

Ready to begin the hunt to find Hermione Granger once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my, I certainly kicked up the heat in this fic didn't I? Haha. For a couple of months I've been meaning to write this fic, it's always been playing in my head but I never had the time because like I've said before, I'm working on many different Scabmione fics. The song that's featured in this fic happens to be one of my favorite songs, which is why I had this fic take place in Barcelona since the beat of the song is kind of has a spanish theme to it. I REALLY recommend you guys give it a listen! If you listen to it and think back to this, it'll help your imagination at my attempts to write them dancing (sorry if I sucked, haha). It's called, "Into the Night" by Santana and Chad Kroeger. It's AMAZING. **

**If there are any errors in this fic, my apologies. I'm too lazy to read through this right now. So I'll re-read it and if I spot any errors, I'll fix them. I need to get a beta. But I want it to be someone who I can count on so I don't have to wait forever to get a feedback from, because once I finish a fic I want to post it up ASAP. So who knows. Any recommendations?  
><strong>

**Hehe, I thought it'd be fun to write Hermione as the "dominant" one in this fic, where she's taking most of the control in bed. Hehe. Sorry if I wrote her a bit OC. It's my fic anyway. I figured with her being in hiding in Barcelona for over a year since the war ended, it might've "toughen" her up a bit, no? Let me know what ya'll think! **

**Oh! By the way: La Estrella Azul means, "Blue Star" and Tonto means, "Fool". I'm not spanish (just a white cracker, haha) so I asked a friend for some translations. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this fic, more are on the way soon as well as updates for Hesitate and Maelstrom! **

**Have a wonderful day! **

**P.S. I would also like to add that there will be NO SEQUEL to this fic. I will not update this either. I really appreciate how much ya'll love my fics and want to read even more. But if I have a fic and it's status says, "Completed" then there will be no future updates. I also do not plan to write sequels for any of my stories unless I state it in an author's note or on my author's page.  
><strong>


End file.
